1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel, single unit or single dose packages comprising fragrances in soft gelatin capsules. This invention also includes within its scope methods for preparing such single application packages and compositions for dispensing fragrances or perfumes in soft gelatin capsules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fragrances or perfumes are usually prepared from volatile oils distilled or extracted from the leaves, flowers, gums or woods of plant life (occasionally from animal life). These include for example linalyl acetate from citral, jasmine, cedar, lavender and attar of rose. A typical fragrance may consist of many volatile components blended to create a pleasant sensory experience to the person wearing the fragrance and also impart a pleasant sensory experience to the people around that person. These blended oils, however, are typically too potent or too expensive to wear without being diluted in an appropriate solvent. Present perfumeries use lower molecular weight alcohol, e.g. methanol or ethanol, and more typically ethanol, to prepare a variety of "perfume" products such as eau de cologne, perfume, eau de parfum, eau de toilette, splash cologne, and eau fraiche for the consumer.
Distributing samples of perfume to potential customers is a very important practice in the fragrance industry. The methods employed to provide samples of perfume to customers include: glass vials; spray bottles; microencapsulated fragrance adhered to paper; fragrance absorbed onto a polymer matrix enclosed in an aluminum/plastic pouch; fragrance in powder form enclosed in a pouch; and spraying perfume onto blotter cards that are then handed to a customer. Customers are normally presented samples at a store or through the mail.
Each of these methods has drawbacks. For example, glass vials are easily broken and are relatively expensive to make and distribute. In addition, it is difficult and expensive to make vials that will only dispense a single dose of perfume. Spray bottles have been banned by law in some areas. Microencapsulated fragrances adhered to paper typically do not provide a true rendition of the fragrance due to odors of the paper and ink. Fragrances absorbed onto polymer matrices do not have viscosities similar to traditional perfumes. Frequently, rendition of the fragrance is altered when the highly volatile components of the fragrance evaporate from the matrix. Spraying perfume onto a card also alters the rendition. Fragrances in powder form are not readily accepted by comsumers.
Thus, there is a need for a fragrance sample delivery system that is inexpensive to make and distribute, contains only a single dose of the fragrance, is readily accepted by consumers, provides an accurate rendition of the fragrance after storage and distribution with an appearance, feel and viscosity similar to the commercial fragrance. Such a delivery system must allow for simple dispensing of the fragrance.
Soft gelatin capsules generally have a soft shell wall in which the gelatin may be plasticized by the addition of additives such as glycerol, sorbitol or similar polyols. When soft gelatin capsules are filled with ethanol based solutions, however, it has been found that the alcohol, especially when present in concentrations over 5% v/v, diffuses through the capsule wall, thereby shortening the shelf life of the product.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,082,661 and 5,063,057 describe the encapsulation of a primary cosmetic composition such as sunscreen, tanning agents, skin anti-wrinkling agents and the like in silicones. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,661 also suggests the inclusion of other adjunct minor components in addition to the primary cosmetic composition. These minor adjuncts include preservatives, coloring agents, opacifiers and perfumes and may range anywhere from 0.001% up to 20% of the composition. The useful silicones are disclosed as having a broad range of viscosity, i.e., ranging from about 0.5 to 10,000,000 centistokes. It is disclosed that "mixtures of low and high viscosity silicones may be incorporated into the cosmetic formulations."
The Dow Corning Corporation, a manufacturer of silicones, in a bulletin entitled "Dow Corning Formulation Sheet E2-1387A," suggests the use of a single silicone fluid (Dow Corning 344) with Finsolv.TM.-TN/Finetex and isostearyl alcohol as the solvent base in the formulation of a fragrance cologne. Dow Corning also states that other silicone fluids, such as Dow Corning 200, 225, 244, 245 and 345, may be used in perfumes. No suggestion is made by Dow Corning that a fragrance solution comprising a silicone fluid, Finsolv.TM.-TN and isostearyl alcohol may be encapsulated in a soft gelatin capsule.
There are commercial products on the market that use silicones as additives in fragranced skin care and toiletry products such as Giorgio's Red Dry Oil Silkener, and ONE unlimited perfume, La Parfumerie. These products are available in traditional bottles and jars.
The use of ethanol as a solvent for perfumes and fragrances is the standard approach in the industry. Though soft gelatin capsules are generally compatible with fragrances, ethanol tends to migrate through the capsule wall, as discussed above. Therefore, there is a need for a soft gelatin capsule that can successfully contain a fragrance solution without capsule collapse, while at the same time retaining substantially the same or better skin feel and substantially the same or better fragrance rendition as ethanol based perfumes.